The prior art of ballpoint pen stand achieves the funny effect as usual by means of static sound or light, never presenting in dynamic mood. Nowadays, the such an action effect only takes place on the joint toys such as puppet toy having joints and limb assembled with pivot member and manually manipulated to dispose the toy at the desired position. However, most of them still lack interaction, least interesting at all. In addition the complicated structure of the joint toy renders high production cost.